


When pigs fly (I'll date you)

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 17 (HaeChan Edition) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Jeno no está interesado en salir con nadie, menos con un amigo… pero DongHyuck quizás es demasiado insistente.





	When pigs fly (I'll date you)

**Author's Note:**

> No suelo tener mucho humor en mis historias, pero hay veces que saco la vena graciosa que tengo escondida y salen cosas como esta —cosas fluff con un toque de humor—. Espero que os guste.

 

 

            —Lee DongHyuck —dijo Jeno, exasperado después de varios minutos de una exhaustiva mirada del chico nombrado—. Cuando los cerdos vuelen, saldré contigo.

 

            El chico cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le dedicó una mirada seria a DongHyuck, esperando que después de aquello, dejara de preguntarle una y otra vez si quería salir con él. DongHyuck lanzó un suspiro al aire y asintió levemente, agachando después su cabeza y no alzándola de nuevo durante algunos minutos, por lo que Jeno destensó su cuerpo y suavizó un poco su postura, tratando de relajarse para cuando el resto de sus amigos llegaran. Probablemente, después de aquello, DongHyuck dejara de pedirle que saliera con él.

 

            Hacía solo unas pocas semanas que Jeno les había comentado a sus amigos —se lo habían sonsacado a través de un juego, más bien— que se sentía atraído por los chicos y no por las chicas y, aunque la relación con los demás no había cambiado en absoluto, seguían tratándolo todos de la misma forma, DongHyuck había comenzado a portarse de forma extraña con él. Primero lo había tocado mucho más de lo que lo había hecho nunca antes, poniendo siempre su mano sobre su hombro o su pierna cuando estaban cerca, dándole abrazos en momentos aleatorios, cuando Jeno no se los esperaba y, segundo, empezando a recogerlo de casa cuando iban para el instituto en vez de esperarlo en la estación de metro, como siempre había hecho.

 

            Jeno se había dado cuenta de los cambios, era imposible que no lo hubiera hecho, así que un día le había preguntado el motivo de ellos y la respuesta de DongHyuck lo había dejado a cuadros.

 

            _“Hace tiempo que me gustas, pero no quería asustarte con mis sentimientos, solo estaba bien con ser tu amigo. Pero ahora que sé que eres gay también, quiero salir contigo”._

 

            Aquello era lo que le había dicho DongHyuck y, aunque Jeno le había respondido que _“no quería salir con nadie en esos momentos”_ , el chico no se había rendido con él y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad le pedía salir, además de que solía mirarlo fijamente durante mucho tiempo cuando estaban solos, como si de esa forma pudiera hacer que Jeno cambiara de opinión. Y no es que a Jeno no le pareciera guapo DongHyuck, pero el chico era su amigo y lo único que éste no quería era romper su grupo si algo iba mal entre ellos, porque con dieciséis años todo estaba encaminado a salir mal, a no durar toda la vida.

 

            Por eso, Jeno se había pasado las últimas semanas rechazando a DongHyuck una y otra vez y, por eso, después de sus últimas palabras —que eran bastante definitivas porque los cerdos jamás podrían volar— sintió que por fin todo iba a volver a la normalidad y el chico iba a dejar de pedirle salir cada dos por tres.

 

            Jeno tenía demasiada fe en DongHyuck.

 

            Solo unos días más tarde, al lunes siguiente, DongHyuck no fue a recogerlo a casa, no lo estaba esperando en la estación del metro ni en la puerta del instituto y todo aquello hizo que Jeno se sintiera un poco ansioso. ¿Y si lo que le había dicho el viernes cuando habían quedado todos juntos para jugar al fútbol había hecho que DongHyuck lo odiara? Después de aquello no le había vuelto a hablar y ni siquiera había hecho acto de presencia en el grupo que tenían los siete.

 

            Jeno se pasó todo el día preocupado porque DongHyuck no apareció por clase y, aunque JaeMin le aseguró que el chico le había dicho que solo había pescado un resfriado y que al día siguiente volvería a clases, no pudo evitar pasarse todo el tiempo pensando en él y en si había sido su culpa que DongHyuck se resfriara. Por ese motivo, cuando salieron de clase, Jeno no pudo evitar ir en dirección a la casa de DongHyuck, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza que sus palabras tan definitivas hubieran hecho que éste se deprimiera y lo odiara y no quisiera volver a verlo.

 

            El bloque de pisos en el que vivía DongHyuck no estaba muy lejos del suyo, así que Jeno solo tuvo que desviarse un poco de su camino habitual para encontrarse frente al portal. Sin embargo, una vez allí, comenzó a dudar si era buena idea presentarse sin avisar en su casa solo porque se sentía culpable y solo porque quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Debatiéndose sobre si llamar al telefonillo era lo correcto o irse para casa era lo mejor que podía hacer se encontraba cuando un silbido en la lejanía captó su atención y el chico miró hacia arriba, viendo cómo un cerdo de peluche al que le habían sido pegadas unas alas descendía hacia el suelo, salido de las manos de DongHyuck, que lo observaba con una amplia sonrisa.

 

            Jeno no pudo evitar sonreír tampoco, de alivio porque el chico se debía encontrar bien si se había pasado el tiempo preparando aquel cerdo volador para él y, cuando el peluche estuvo a su alcance, lo cogió antes de que llegara al suelo y después tocó al telefonillo del piso de DongHyuck. Mientras se montaba en el ascensor, Jeno apretó fuertemente contra su pecho aquel animal de peluche, pensando en la determinación del otro chico, en cómo había desafiado todas las leyes de la naturaleza para hacerle ver un cerdo volador y así poder salir con él. Quizás, DongHyuck siempre había sido más serio de lo que Jeno había esperado y, quizás, una relación entre ambos no se rompería fácilmente, provocando que su grupo de amigos siguiera intacto.

 

            Al salir al descansillo, Jeno vio cómo DongHyuck lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro y no pudo evitar corresponderla al acercarse a él.

 

            —Los cerdos vuelan —fue lo único que dijo DongHyuck, a modo de saludo.

            —Y yo saldré contigo —replicó Jeno.

 

            La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de su amigo fue tan maravillosa y la expresión de su rostro en general, tan brillante como lo solían ser sus ojos cuando se emocionaba con algo, que Jeno sintió cómo su corazón se saltaban un latido antes de comenzar a latir rápidamente. Si hubiera sabido que iba a ver a DongHyuck de aquella forma tan encantadora, no habría tardado tanto en responder afirmativamente a su cuestión, porque Jeno quería seguir viendo aquella expresión de desbordante felicidad durante toda su vida y quería ser él siempre el que la provocara.

 

 


End file.
